Like Cats and Dogs
by ZeldaAddict42
Summary: A little blurb in which Nami muses about how Zoro and Sanji are like the title. T for language.


**A/N:** I've been watching a lot of One Piece lately, and the idea wouldn't leave me alone, so...

**Continuity/Spoilers/Pairings:** Anywhere really/Nothing springs to mind/None unless you really want there to be and use your imagination...

**Disclaimer:** All characters herein are the intellectual property of Eiichiro Oda. I'm nowhere near creative enough to have come up with anything in One Piece.

**Like Cats and Dogs**

Nami sat back and watched the most recent argument between Sanji and Zoro. Boy, when those two went it at it, it was like cats and dogs. She smiled to herself at the very apt simile. Nami herself had never been much of a pet person. Pets were a little too much like "Offspring Lite" in her opinion, but she couldn't help seeing how well her two shipmates fit into the categories of dog and cat.

The chef was definitely a dog. He was fiercely loyal to his Nami-san and practically went into paroxysms of joy at the slightest praise from her. He would obediently follow any instructions given to him and learned new little tricks surprisingly well. As a matter of fact, Nami made him "fetch" things for her on a regular basis. Sanji knew his role well and had firmly staked his claim on the kitchen. It was his territory, and woe to the foolish souls who snuck in to pilfer snacks. He was also extremely reliable. If he was needed, he was always close at hand, ready and willing to serve. Or, for that matter, to defend. Nami only rarely had to stick up for herself. Oh, most certainly she could, but her faithful attack dog often got there first.

Of course, there were downsides to dogs... He was a little too codependent most of the time -- clingy really. He was also nigh unto impossible to hide from. That was no doubt partly due to the limited number of hiding places on a ship, but still! As much as he was overjoyed at her compliments, he was equally devastated by angry words. There was almost nothing sadder than a sulking Sanji. Then there was angry Sanji. Like a dog, his anger was expressed loudly and at length. Coincidentally, said anger was often aimed at, and frequently provoked by, Zoro.

The resident swordsman was clearly the polar opposite of the chef: he was a cat. No one could doubt his loyalty to the Straw Hat Pirates, but in typical cat fashion, short of a crisis, it was difficult to make him express it or any other feelings. Much like nature's impeccably designed felines, Zoro was a killing machine. One couldn't help but respect that. Also, despite how much Nami complained about his laziness, he was fastidiously neat. When not in use, his training weights were always carefully stowed away. Despite frequent bloody battles, he managed to keep his clothing quite clean. Yes, the pants were black, but one would be hard pressed to find a lingering stain. His swords were practically an extension of his very being, and as such were also kept immaculately clean.

Cats had their little laundry list of downsides, too. He was arrogant. He knew very well he was good at what he did and frankly didn't give a rat's ass about anyone else's opinion, thank you very much. As previously mentioned, he had a penchant for finding cozy corners of the ship and spending a large portion of his free time asleep. If he wanted your attention, he wanted it right away, and on his terms; and, if he didn't, well, it was better to keep your distance. Unlike the well trained Sanji, Zoro usually had to be blackmailed or bullied into doing Nami's bidding, and even then it would be done grudgingly and with a great deal of complaining.

By now, Nami had completely forgotten whatever trivial event had started the argument. She tried picturing the two men a little more like there animal equivalents. Sanji, she decided would have floppy ears. Or maybe one upright ear and one floppy ear. Yes, she liked that idea better. It was actually quite easy to picture Zoro with cat ears and whiskers. She giggled.

"Oi! What's so funny, woman?" Zoro's irate question was followed by a fist to the back of the head from Sanji.

"Speak politely to a lady!"

"What lady?"

"WHAT?! Bastard!"

And they were off again... Yes sir, like cats and dogs.


End file.
